the_stephen_king_universefandomcom-20200214-history
William Nolan
Billy Nolan was Chris Hargensen's boyfriend and the leader of a dangerous gang in Chamberlain, Maine. He did not seem to really care anything about Chris and acted more as though she were his enemy rather than his girlfriend. Like Henry Bowers, Buddy Repperton and Ace Merrill, he is the leader of a gang of bullies, though unlike the latter three, it is not confirmed how many friends total number Billy's gang, with only two being identified by name. Billy was one of the conspirators, who helped in setting up the prom night prank against fellow classmate Carrie White, with whom Chris had harbored a bitter grudge after losing her prom privileges. Chris had approached Billy and "convinced" him to help her get even with Carrie, so he and several other friends (perhaps fellow gang members) raided a pig farm one night and mercilessly butchered two pigs. Billy then broke into the Ewan High School gymnasium and poured the pigs' blood into two buckets, which he then placed high upon a rafter and tied with a rope. When prom night arrived, Chris and Billy waited for Carrie and her date Tommy Ross to arrive onstage and be crowned, then pull the rope, drenching the pair with the blood. For a while this scheme worked without a hitch with the addition, that one of the buckets fell onto Tommy´s head, probably even killing him a few minutes later. After a while, however, Carrie ran from inside the gym, crying. The next moment, faculty and students were dying left and right, and no one could figure out what was going on. Of course, Billy and Chris weren't bothering themselves with figuring out the mystery, for right after Chris pulled the rope, both made their way back to a local bar to an upstairs room, where Billy was rearing to have sex in celebration of submitting Carrie to the "ultimate humiliation." But he got no farther than undoing Chris' blouse. Later, Billy's fellow classmate Jackie Talbot banged on the door to the room where Chris and Billy were sleeping and told them, that most of the town was set on fire and that Carrie caused it all. Billy and Chris hurriedly put their clothes on and left the roadhouse, not before Billy saying that if the police found out about what happened at school, he was going to California. Although he guessed, that he would take Chris, if he went, it was revealed that he honestly would not. So, as he and Chris left the bar he said, "This place sucks anyway." The pair got into Billy's car, engine stared, high beam blaring, Chris let out a scream, that seemed to send mental signals to Billy, and that's when they saw the battered Carrie right in front of the car. Wasting no time, Billy put the car into full throttle towards Carrie. Before the car could make contact, Carrie mentally took control of it away from Billy and sent it hurdling right into the roadhouse, killing them both.